


My First Pride

by LiliVirgo



Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Pansexual Sokka, agender toph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliVirgo/pseuds/LiliVirgo
Summary: Zuko's never been to Pride before - he's never felt anyone would be willing to support him through it. Now he's dating Sokka, he knows he can trust him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Disability AtLA





	My First Pride

#  Day 6: My First Pride

**Disability or Chronic Pain- Centric** /// ~~Hurt/Comfort~~

Zuko watched Sokka from the side of his good eye as he watched his boyfriend put the earrings in he had purchased from etsy. Suki was just finishing his eyeshadow - he could smell her unique scent as she moved even closer to his face for the final touches. 

“There. Beautiful.” She smiled, moving back and taking her scent with her.

“He always is.” Sokka grinned, nudging Zuko softly with his shoulder.

“Gay.” Suki stated, pretending to throw up.

“That’s the point.” Sokka grinned widely, pointing to his pansexual earrings. Suki giggled as she adjusted her own bisexual button. 

“I’ll go check on the others,” she left them alone and Zuko was thankful for that.

“You ready?” Sokka mumbled in Zuko’s good ear, stroking his right hand the way he did when he thought Zuko was struggling. Zuko’s throat felt dry but he looked in the mirror to see Suki’s handiwork. He looked… very gay. He loved it. He had rainbow eyeshadow and Suki, instead of covering up his scar, had emphasised it to a point with sparkles and a drawn rainbow. She had even insisted on doing his nails. That, combined with the black jeans, glitter rainbow top and red tennis shoes? He looked… well, he looked kind of hot. 

“I think so.” He muttered, grabbing his bag and checking inside. Turtleduck was in there, and he put a chewigem rainbow bracelet and necklace around him. 

“Love you,” Sokka placed a kiss on his cheek and began to lead him into the living room where their friends waited. 

Aang was bouncing on the tip of his toes as they walked in, covered head to toe in the bisexual colours while Katara waited patiently with a top that read “I’m not bisexual but my boyfriend is”.

“Why are we waiting so long.” Grumbled Toph as they sat at the end of the sofa, dressed up with agender flag earrings and a pansexual flag wrapped around their upper half as a cape. 

“Just perfecting our looks.” Suki smiled at their partner. “Do you want your cane today?”

“I’ll take the foldable one in my bag,” Toph held up a rainbow satchel, “I can rely on you for most of it, I hope?”

“Of course.” 

Sokka grabbed his keys, shoving them in his pocket and gesturing everyone out the door. Zuko was last to leave and waited as Sokka locked the door, reaching out to hold his hand as they walked to catch up with their friends.

“You know we can leave, as soon as it gets too much?” Sokka reminded, softly.

“Thank you. I have turtleduck.” Zuko poked his soft key ring plushie he used to keep calm in intense situation.

“Good.” Sokka kissed Zuko on the cheek before they picked up their strides to catch up with their shorter friends. 

Half way through the march, Zuko began to become acutely aware of every sound. Every horn blown, whistle trilled, comment shouted. The steps of everyone around them and the cars that could be heard on the streets not closed off. He began tapping his thumb against each one of his fingers on his spare hand. There were colours everywhere and he felt the necklace he had worn begin to dig into his neck as it weighed him down. 

Sokka noticed when Zuko began to mutter. Instantly, he grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“You wanna go?” Zuko startled at the soft tone in his ear, and looked around nervously. 

“Is that okay?” Zuko asked quietly. 

“Of course. Hot chocolate on the way home?” Zuko nodded in response and Sokka told Aang they were leaving before quickly dipping out of the crowd. 

Within a minute of leaving the hubba, Zuko felt his thoughts slowly return to him. Sokka guided him into a cafe with rainbow flags in the window which was mostly empty inside. 

“Wanna order your own?” Sokka asked as he looked up at the menu. Zuko shook his head. “Bubble tea?” Another shake. “Hot chocolate?” A nod this time. “White with marshmallows and vegan cream?” Zuko nodded and dropped his hold on Sokka’s hand, letting him step forward to order.

“Hi, how are you?” Sokka asked the girl behind the counter.

“I’m good - what can I get you?”

“A peach bubble tea with passion fruit pobbles and a oat milk white hot chocolate with marshmallows and vegan cream please.”

“Perfect - that’s £5.70 please.”

As Sokka ordered their drinks, Zuko took in the surroundings of the pastel cafe. There were books in multiple areas and positive quotes that distracted his mind as he stroked turtleduck. He heard the chitter chatter Sokka always had with employees - he liked Sokka for that, he enjoyed conversations he had had when he worked with Uncle. Soon, Sokka was offering him a warm drink which he took as he watched Sokka pierce the top of his own drink. 

“Walk home or drink here?” Sokka offered.

“Home.” Zuko stated. “Please,” he added with an after thought. Sokka’s grin widened with the please and he took hold of Zuko’s spare hand and guided him back to their flat. Zuko’s lack of willingness to commute and Sokka’s love of sleep meant they were willing to pay a little more on rent to be within the city walls - a fact which they often relished on occasions like this. They were home before the hot chocolate was even tepid. 

“Thank you, Sokka.” Zuko sat crossed legged on the sofa, facing Sokka who was sat normally - disgustingly so, Suki would have joked, threatening to take his “gay card” away. 

“I’m proud of you.” Sokka grinned at his boyfriend, “you never would have gone to such a large event a few years back.”

“You’ve helped me so much,” Zuko admitted.

“But you’ve been willing to be helped.” His boyfriend pointed out.

“Well, I guess. But thank you.” Zuko lent forward, kissing Sokka’s cheek and full of positive memories of his first Pride event. Maybe next year he’d manage to get to the festival. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I've never been to pride either because I'm autistic. I've found a group of friends I think I can trust, post pandemic, but we'll see. It's based off my cities Pride that I've researched meticulously despite never having gone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed a reasonably fluffy piece considering the topic


End file.
